In a different world, maybe
by Dramione27
Summary: “We can't do this Malfoy,” she stood up, “Well, why not.” 20 years into the war Draco and Hermione get a chance to experience the normalcy one misses when they spend most of their life at war. Not DH compliant. Oneshot.


She turned and twisted in the sheets sweating and breathing rapidly, "No," she called and made some muffled whimpers.

She opened her eyes and looked around to find herself in an unfamiliar room. Luxurious silk and satin and furs and many pillows surrounded her. She sat very quickly and pulled a robe over her naked body. She walked out of the room. "Oh you're up?" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Get away from me you filthy pure-blooded bastard!" she screamed pushing him violently away,

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Did you kidnap me? What are you going to do to me? Why don't you just kill me because there's no way I'm going to become some perverted sex-slave for your pleasure!" she took a breath,

"Hermione!" he looked appalled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? I went to sleep in Order Headquarters and woke up here, in your house, in that…room!" she snarled angrily,

"Our house," he corrected, she looked disgusted,

"I demand my wand and that you let me go!"

"Your wand is in the bureau where you always put it and this is your house too, you can come and go as you please." He approached her; she took a step back, "What the hell is wrong?" He looked concerned again and tried to take her hand; she snatched the hand back and grabbed a portrait from the wall to hide behind.

"Is this some sick game? You expect me to go back in that room, you'll probably lock me in and keep me as some kind of sick fantasy."

"Hermione, what happened? Don't you remember anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are my wife Hermione! My wife!" she looked down at her left hand and screamed at the sight of a diamond ring. "This is our house and it is far too early to be making so much noise or you will wake our children."

"Are you trying to drive me insane? You are, aren't you, this is a disgusting game to you, drive the mudblood crazy, send her back to the order so they can't use her for anything!"

"Don't call yourself that, damn it!" Hermione looked around the elegant hallway they were in, two blonde heads and one brown poked out around a corner.

"Mum, what are you doing?" the seemingly eldest asked,

"It's fine Kathryn, get your brother and sister and go to the den," Draco exchanged a look with his eldest daughter.

"What's wrong with Mummy?" a younger one asked in apparent confusion,

"Nothing Nathan, she and dad are having another one of their arguments I think." Hermione had the sudden urge to follow the children but instead turned to their 'father'. She started to speak but he held out his hand until the children were out of earshot.

"Nicely done Malfoy! Did you pay them; put a few glamour charms on them? Real classy, I'm not buying it!" she screamed in frustration,

"Here," he tried to calm her, "I'll go into the bedroom and get your wand for you."

"No!" she screamed, "The last thing I'm going to give you is more power."

"Hermione, whether or not you want to believe it this is your house, those are your children and I am your husband!" tears sprung to her eyes as he approached her,

"No!" she said, lacking some of her earlier conviction; he kept coming closer until he had her hands in his larger, pale ones, she looked into his eyes as he collected her into his arms and she grasped around his neck crying.

It was then that Hermione Granger woke up and found herself in the familiarity of Grimmauld Place. "Come on Hermione, we're going in the next wave," she nodded at Ron and got up trying to forget all about the dream.

* * *

He woke to a light humming and a hand dancing delicately over his naked chest. He opened one eyelid, "Granger?"

"You haven't called me that in years," she smiled at him before trailing light kisses over his chest, "Don't stop now," she winked before smiling at him again,

"What are you doing?" she fingered the elastic of his boxers and bit her lip,

"I'd have thought that was obvious," she smirked at him,

"No," he pushed her hands away, "I meant what are you doing here in my bed?"

"Your bed?"

"Yes my bed, in my house, not that I object the attention Granger but my father could walk in any second,"

"You father?" she sat up as he dressed, very confused, "Draco your father is dead?"

"What?"

"He's dead; he won't be able to walk in on us, the children however,"

"Children? How long was I asleep?"

"Don't be stupid, our children are just down the hall,"

"Our?"

"Yes, you and me, your wife, our children, conceived in our bed under our roof."

"Wife?"

"Yes Draco, I'm finding it difficult to talk to you when you're communicating in monosyllabic dialogue."

"What year is it?"

"It's 2015,"

"What about the war?"

"What war?"

"What war! Voldemort, the Death Eaters, Harry Potter and the flipping Order of the Phoenix!"

"What are you talking about and what does it have to do with the Potters?"

"It has everything to do with the Potters, Lily and James died, Harry and the scar-"

"Stop right there, James and Lily are perfectly fine, they are alive and well,"

"What?"

"I've met them myself,"

"What?"

"What did I say about Monosyllabic Dialogue?"

"But the war?"

"Merlin that dream you were having must have been pretty realistic," she crawled over to where he had sat on the bed confused, "Want me to help?" she asked as she kissed his neck up and down and reached her hand around to the front of him, Draco was about to jump out of her reach when there was a knock at the door,

"Mum? Dad? Are you up?" Hermione sighed disappointedly but gave Draco a wink nonetheless,

"We'll pick up on this later," she raised her volume and turned to the door, "Yea, we're up Kathryn, come in." A teenage blonde girl entered the room

"I want to go into Diagon Alley today to see if a book is in, is that okay?"

"Well we have to go and get your father's new broomstick too so it should be fine, right hun?" both women turned to him,

"Yea, sounds fine," the young girl named Kathryn left and Hermione turned to him,

"Nathan is starting Hogwarts this year, isn't it exciting?" He nodded blankly as he dressed further.

Draco Malfoy awoke in his room in his estate to his father shaking him roughly, "Get up boy, we're going in the next wave." Draco nodded and stood to change as Lucius left. He walked into his wardrobe to look at the calendar, 4th of June 2015 and it felt like the fighting would never stop.

* * *

He woke up winded, "Sorry daddy," he heard, he opened his eyes and they fell upon a child that looked remarkably like him but with short brown hair. He looked around the room, there was Hermione in the bed next to him, there was the blonde girl beaming at him from the foot of the bed and tugging on the blanket by his side was a small blond toddler. Without so much as a second thought he picked the child up and placed him on the quilt between his legs.

"Happy birthday Daddy," the eldest child proclaimed holding out a parcel wrapped in Silver and Green.

"Thankyou Kathryn," he replied remembering the girl from the previous night.

"Call me Kathy daddy," the girl blushed and smiled at him, Hermione stepped up from the bed and grabbed a camera.

"Smile?" Draco scowled at her as he unwrapped the gift. Underneath the ribbon and paper and tissue was a fine looking, black, leather wand holster. He examined it closely to find the Malfoy crest embossed on the side,

"Thankyou Kathy," he hugged her awkwardly and looked to the next child, Nathan held out a gift wrapped in Blue and Bronze, he peeled the paper back to find a book entitled 'how to raise a genius child',

"Smile again?" she requested, he posed falsely and looked to the youngest child, his youngest son held out a piece of paper,

"Dada," he indicated pointing to the big purple squiggle, he ruffled the tyke's hair before posing for yet another photograph. The children all wished him a happy 35th birthday before filing out of the room to make breakfast. Hermione looked over the gifts,

"Nathan simply insisted upon getting you that one, He's pretty adamant about getting sorted into Ravenclaw." Draco nodded, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"You're awfully quiet,"

"Just, it's weird,"

"Having all the kids here? Yea, well Kathy did get special permission to come home for the Hogsmead weekend, just for your birthday."

"No, it's not that,"

"Then what?"

"I'm just confused." The smallest child crawled back into the room crying and pointing outside the door. Hermione was immediately up and running, she scooped her son into her arms and looked around the corner,

"Draco, they're at it again," he sighed, he didn't know why, and walked out the door to meet quite an interesting spectacle in the hall.

"I get to cook the breakfast because I'm older," she exclaimed,

"I'm smarter,"

"Liar! You won't get sorted into Ravenclaw, you'll probably be a Hufflepuff!" she laughed at him,

"Kathryn and Nathan Malfoy, stop it this instance." The feuding adolescents stopped, "Neither of you will cook breakfast, we're going out and if this attitude continues Kate, you'll get your Hogsmead privileges revoked and Nathan, you won't even get to go to Hogwarts!" they silenced quickly and turned away from each other.

Draco awoke to find his best friend sitting next to him,

"Oh, you're up,"

He shook his head to wake himself up, "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad died Draco,"

"Merlin, How long was I out?"

"A few hours, hey man,"

"Hmm,"

"Happy 35th Birthday,"

"Thanks."

* * *

She pulled the robe onto her body today and went immediately to the bureau for her wand, she couldn't find it. "Draco!" she screamed,

"Yes?"

"Where's my wand, it's not in the bureau?"

"Well I don't know," he dried his hair, "Where do you last remember it?"

"Don't condescend me ferret! If I remember where I last saw it, it wouldn't be lost."

"I wasn't trying to patronize you, I was simply trying to help, Merlin you're irritable lately…and forgetful," he walked back out of the bathroom, "You've been ill recently too,"

"And?"

"Are you pregnant again?" she gasped appalled at the gall then tried to calm herself,

"It's only a dream, it's only a dream," she muttered. "That's absurd, I couldn't be pregnant again!"

"I think we should take a test anyway,"

"Why? I know I can't be," she examined the calendar, particularly the dates marked with a little red cross, "Umm, about that test?"

"What is it?"

"According to the calendar I'm three weeks late already," she examined the calendar closer, particularly today's square,

"Wow, so that's a probably?"

"Happy birthday!"

"Wow, I'm thirty-five. I thought we were through with the whole kids thing?"

"Me too but apparently you can't keep your hands off me,"

"No I can't," and he leant down and kissed her with a hand on her waist gently.

She panted as she awoke in a sweat.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she replied placing a hand to her lips, "I'm fine."

* * *

He kept dreaming of her and their life together and the more he dreamt of it the more comfortable the dreams became; his beautiful life with Hermione and their three children, another on the way.

She kept dreaming the uncomfortable dreams that, strangely, included Draco Malfoy, bane of her existence and as she continued the dreams became somewhat more familiar until she found herself taking extra time to sleep, to find that normalcy she had missed by spending most of her life in war.

* * *

A curse flew his way and he dodged it, unwittingly falling into an open, empty grave he waited for a while until the sparks above his head died down a little.

She ran from a Death Eater determined to hex her, she was running fast to reach a tree to hide behind but in the process missed a fresh grave that was cut into the Earth, unwittingly falling into it.

She dusted off the dirt as she looked around in the near dark, "Nice of you to drop by,"

"Malfoy, is that you?"

"Granger?"

"Okay, first things first, a truce while we're in the grave?"

"Agreed." She sat down across from him,

"How long do you think it will be until they finish for today?"

"No idea, but I really want some sleep,"

"Me too,"

"Do you think anyone would find us in here?" he looked hopeful,

"I don't think so,"

"I'll sleep if you're willing to,"

"I'll sleep." They both nodded and turned to sleep.

"Morning Granger," he awoke happily,

"Morning Malfoy," she replied feeling through the blankets to his chest and grabbing it, he pulled her to him tightly and began kissing her, "The kids are at my parents remember?" he smirked down at her,

"How could I forget?" their lips met again as she rolled on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair and held him tightly. She opened her eyes again to find herself in the grave kissing and holding Draco Malfoy. She stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" he opened his eyes to see Granger next to him in the grave wiping her face. "What happened?"

"I woke up and we were kissing, that's what happened," he looked around,

"You mean like in real life?" she nodded, he looked into her brown eyes and leant closer, she stood up,

"No, we can't do this."

"Why?"

"We're at war, we're sworn enemies!" she sat down across from him again, "you hate me and my kind." She drew a shaky breath, "you hate me and my kind and we're in the middle of a battle-field!" he looked her deep in the eye, trying to tell her he wanted it to be real. "In a different world, maybe, Draco. If there was no war, no boy-who-lived, no Voldemort, no Death Eaters." He nodded in accord, "But here, in this world, it could never work." He nodded once more and with a lingering parting kiss he left the grave in the ground.

* * *

The next week the paper printed a special report on the death of the final Malfoy heir and the confusion regarding his last will and testament…apparently he left all his worldly assets to his school-time rival and well known friend of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. Along with all his Gringott's accounts he left a note with one sentence…see you in a different world.


End file.
